


Just for One Night

by TheApricotDebater



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beauxbatons, Blooming Romance, Durmstrang, F/F, F/M, Hogwarts, Hunay, M/M, One Shot, Triwizard AU, Yule Ball, allura is gryfindor, background nyallura, hunk is hufflepuff, klance, pidge is slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 22:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11746032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheApricotDebater/pseuds/TheApricotDebater
Summary: A one shot klance fic of a triwizard AU created by bubleboo @ tumblr.In it Lance is the Beauxbaton champion and Klance is the Durmstrang champion, the rivals go to the Yule Ball together thought didn't brace themselves for what would happen there.





	Just for One Night

When Lance had first arrived at Hogwarts he had been begrudgingly impressed, the castle was so large and breathed with history, _and_ _ghosts were everywhere_ (there was also, apparently, a giant squid but he hadn’t seen it yet). The point being, while it was no Beauxbatons, Lance thought Hogwarts was majestic in it’s own way.

But now it felt like he had walked into the highschool of a Muggle movie, the hallways full of whispers and giggles and crowds blocking his path.

Headmaster Alfor had announced the Yule Ball a few days after the first task and the reaction wasn’t surprising: the girls were ecstatic, the boys would rather face Lork Zarkon wandless. 

But that was because they weren’t Lance McClain, handsome, talented Beauxbaton and _also_ a Triwizard Champion. Nobody could resist him. 

At least that’s what he told himself as he causally walked through the school, very causally looking for the certain someone he very, very, causally thought wasn’t so bad.

He had reached the courtyard, full to the brim with teenagers from all three schools, when he spotted two familiar figures. 

One of them spotted him as well, “Hey, Lance!”

He smiled and walked to the two Hogwarts students, “Hey Hunk, hey Pidge.” The Hufflepuff and Slytherin sat on the edge of a foutain, Pidge looking completely at ease while Hunk looked ready to jump out of his skin. Lance liked the two, when the Triwizard Tournament first started and Lance had to constantly sit with the other Champions as they had their wands tested and went on interviews he found Hunk the most bearable. The other Champions having been Durmstrang’s Keith Kogane and Hogwarts’ Allura Altea (which, while gorgeous, showed much more interested in the tournament than Lance). Hunk had introduced Lance to Pidge and the two hit it off when they realized they shared a love for sarcasm. Plus the Slytherin knew how to get juicy gossip and one had to appreciate that.

“So the Yule Ball is just around the corner,” Hunk pointed out what they already knew, pulling at his collar as if hot. “Professor Gyrgan just finished teaching us dance lessons.”

“And how’d you two do?”

“He said I was good,” Hunk shrugged, looking as if he didn’t believe his professor.

Pidge just made a face that told Lance she and Trigel didn’t have a good as a time. “What about you?” she asked to push the attention back to Lance.

He smirked and puffed out his chest, “I’m a Beauxbaton, we have dancing in our blood. So if you two need any extra lessons just come to Uncle Lance.

Pidge rolled her eyes as Lance’s smirk turned into a teasing grin, “Who’re you two taking to the Ball?”

Hunk immediately turned a deep shade of red and twiddled his thumbs, “Well uh…I might have someone in mind? I was thinking-”

“He wants to ask Shay Balmera,” Pidge called him out with a delightfully evil grin.

“ _Pidge_!” Hunk’s gasp was one of utter betrayal. 

But Lance was already looking around the courtyard, “That’s the tall Gryfindor girl right? Oh, she’s over there talking to Nyma.” He sucked in a breath, “SHA-”

Hunk nearly tackled him to the ground, pressing his hand over Lance’s mouth. “ _Shhh_!”

“Go ahead and ask her!” Lance mumbled around his friend’s hand. “You’re a catch and a Champion’s _got_ to have a date!” 

“Then where’s yours?” Hunk demanded.

Lance pulled out of his grip and straightened his outfit, “These things take time and planning, Hunk.” 

Pidge’s eyebrows reached her hairline, “You were about to scream Shay’s name in public.”

“Shay Balmera and the person I’m asking out are two completely different people and have to be approached in two completely different ways,” Lance explained. He threw an arm around Hunk’s shoulder, “Trust me, buddy. I may not have talked to Shay much but I can tell she’s a sweet girl who’d love nothing more than to dance with an equally sweet guy like you.” He gave his friend a gentle nudge in Shay’s direction, “Go forth my Champion.” 

He and Pidge watched with twin smiles as Hunk cautiously made his way across the courtyard, once glancing behind his shoulder to see his friends give him encouraging nods and thumbs-up. However they didn’t get to see him reach Shay before a voice spoke up behind the: “What are you smiling at?”

Lance and Pidge jumped, the latter nearly falling into the fountain. “ _Keith_!” Lance whirled around to see the Durmstrang student with a  placid expression. “Don’t sneak up on people like that.” 

Keith, back straight but mullet scruffy, pulled his lips up in a smirk, “The great Beauxbaton Champion is skittish today?”

Lance pouted in annoyance, but then wondered if maybe Keith was just teasing him. When they had first arrived at Hogwarts and both been announced Champions the two had immediately been at each other’s throats. There had just been something about the mullet-head that had rubbed Lance the wrong way. 

But then the First Task had happened, Lance watching from the sidelines as Keith used his skills and wits to face the Chinese Fireball and snatch the Golden Egg from it’s nest. It had gone fairly well, Lance trying not to be impressed, when the dragon got a hit in-whacking Keith with it’s tail and sending his body slamming into the wall. Lance’s heart had jumped into his throat and he barely registered what he had felt before Keith jumped to his feet and lunged for the Egg, grabbing it and dodging one more blast of flame before the Fireball was subdued by the wranglers.

And then it was Lance’s turn. 

Pushing his pounding heart back into his chest he walked into the arena to face the Common Welsh Green, and he was surprised someone would look at a creature that large and call it ‘common’. He and the Welsh Green eyed each other for a few silent moments, the dragon didn’t look defensive or hostile, merely curious that a lanky wizard was staring at her as it roosted on its nest. As nervous as Lance was adrenaline pounded through his veins and he couldn’t just stand here-he _had_ to beat Keith’s time.

He had taken one step forward-and the dragon lunged. Lance yelped and tried to run past, his brain running over any spells that could help him. But he was no where near the Golden Egg when the Green Welsh suddenly grabbed the back of his shirt between her teeth. He panicked, the watching crowd letting out howls of terror, and struggled against its grip before it could swallow him whole. But instead he was picked up and dropped into the nest beside the clutch of eggs, the dragon nearly crushing him as she re-positioned herself on the nest. Lance blinked a couple of times, silent as the crowd loudly muttered to each other, just as confused as him. The Beauxbaton wizard suddenly remembered an old fairy tale his mother read to him where a dragon (a Common Green Welsh) had adopted a group of young orphans.

 _She never said it was based on true facts!_ he screamed to himself. _Alright, calm down Lance, at least you’re not dead. This is new but you can handle it. You’re a Champion_. He forced himself to a sitting position, just barely able to as the dragon’s tail weighed his legs down. 

Keeping his eye on the Green Welsh who was watching the gawking crowd with cautious eyes Lance slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand, he aimed it at the dragon’s head and muttered a sleeping spell-a second later the dragon let her head fell and her eyes closed.

Relieved but not positive how long the spell would last on a creature this big he struggled out from under its tail before crawling under her belly, feeling around for the Golden Egg. He let out a triumphant, “Ah-ha!” When he felt the metal-like surface of the Egg and grabbed it, swiftly and not so graciously crawling out from under her scaly underside and making a dash for the exit of the arena. But was almost there when the dragon broke from the spell, waking up to see her new adopted son was running away with one of his unborn siblings. The Green Welsh made a heartbreaking cry that made Lance feel a twinge of shame for causing it pain but his legs pushed him faster to the edge of the arena and he nearly jumped through the exit tripping and falling to his feet as the awaiting dragon wranglers slammed the arena gate down right before the Green Welsh slammed into it. The crowd cheered. 

One of the older wizards ushered Lance back to the tents to the other Champions, while they calmed the raging dragon down. 

The other three Champions stood up when Lance entered the tent, holding the Golden Egg to his chest.

“How did it go?” Hunk said as they crowded him, the Hufflepuff would the next and last Champion to go.

“Easy peasy,” Lance replied, his legs feeling like jelly. “I mean I got adopted by the dragon and nearly crushed but other than that-” Suddenly his adrenaline crashed and his legs gave way, and out of the three Champions it was Keith who caught him.

“ _Lance_!” Allura and Hunk gasped in fright. 

“Are you okay?” his friend asked, looking ready to dash off to find the nurse. 

“Of course,” he replied, lifting the Egg up in triumph though his legs still wouldn’t work and Keith holding him. 

Allura hummed in thought, holding her chin, “I knew that out of all the dragons for this Task the Common Welsh Green is the most passive but still…” 

Keith spoke up, shrugging, “I guess that old story about the Welsh Green and orphans was based on a true story.” 

Lance burst out laughing, startling the other young wizards as he finally got feeling back in his legs and straightened up back to his feet. “Well, to be fair can you blame the dragon? Ladies are hard pressed to resist a Beauxbaton.” 

His joke had Hunk and Allura relax, seeing that he was perfectly fine. But Keith snorted mockingly, making Lance turn his head toward him-only to be nose to nose with the Durmstrang Champion. Right, even though Lance’s legs were fine now Keith was still holding him. Lance jumped back quickly, nearly crashing into Hunk. “Thanks for catching me,” he quickly threw the words out then adjusted himself. “But I was just fine on my own.”

“A dragon nearly sat on you,” Keith pointed out, a little red in the face. He probably was mad that Lance beat his time (the Beauxbaton had been counting). 

Lance indicated to himself, “And not a scratch on me.”

Keith smiled and Lance’s heart left his chest again. Maybe he _should_ go to the infirmary. “That was impressive, I’ll give you that,” he admitted before turning on his heel and returning to his seat.

Lance grinned and sat next to him. “It was nothing,” he went on, “I could teach you a few things actually.” 

Lance’s ride down memory lane was interrupted by Pidge calling his name. He came back to the courtyard were Pidge and Keith were watching him, he slightly panicked, wondering how long his mind had been gone.

“I was just kidding,” Keith said.

Lance shook his head, “Nah, no, it’s fine. My mind was wondering. So, Keith, what do you think of the Yule Ball?”

Pidge’s eyes instantly narrowed and Lance thought perhaps he had had more subtle changes of topic. But Keith just shrugged, “Waste of time.”

The small Slytherin stopped looking like a triumphant conspiracy theorist to nod at him, “ _Thank you_. Everyone’s acting like life doesn’t go on after the Triwizard Tournament. _I’m_ going to study for the O.W.L.S, you know, something important, while everyone else grinds on each other at the dance.”

“Classy, Pidge,” Lance snarked. “But you’re not a Champion, Keith has an image to keep up.”

Keith blinked, “I do?”

“Duh, you’re the Durmstrang Champion. Hunk, Allura, and me are bringing dates. Do you want to be the lonely loser? Do you want everyone to think Durmstrang Institute is this sad little school full of mullet-heads who’ll die alone because they’re too scared to ask someone on a date?”

“Who are _you_ taking?” Keith demanded. But Lance knew the stab at Durmstrang had got to him by the way he bristled. 

Lance leaned his hand on the fountain, “Haven’t decided yet. So many options, you know. Just like Allura.” People were _lining_ up to ask the headmaster’s daughter to the Yule Ball.

Keith looked around the courtyard, Lance did as well and noticed a couple of students eyeing the Durmstrang Champion. Lance swallowed, his throat a little tighter. But Keith hadn’t noticed the gawking, his eyes having found Hunk. The Hufflepuff no longer looked nervous, his posture relaxed and smile wide and genuine as he talked to the blushing Gryfindor. 

“Hunk beat you both at getting a date,” Pidge teased. “So far Hogwarts is proving its the best.”

“I’ll find someone,” Keith said before walking out of the courtyard, many pairs of eyes following him, one of those pairs belonging to Lance. 

“Subtle Lance,” Pidge chuckled, sliding off the fountain. “I got some studying to do. I’d hurry and ask your Champion out before I do it for you.”

.

Keith stood in the middle of the Covered Bridge, between the Clock Tower Courtyard and Sundial Garden. His elbows leaned on the railing as eh stared off toward the setting sun, thoughts churning.

Despite what he had told Lance Keith had immediately went to find Shiro, asking if attending the Yule Ball was necessary because he’d literally rather face the Chinese Fireball again. 

But alas the Durmstrang headmaster told Keith he had to represent their school at the Ball and it was up to Keith to show etiquette and dignity-whatever that meant. 

But Keith had no one to ask!

Well, that wasn’t totally true. Plenty of students had shown interest, he _was_ a Triwizard Champion. But Keith didn’t know any of them with the exception of his school-mate Rolo. And as attractive as said guy was, Keith suspected he was after only one thing and he had no intention of giving it to him. 

Still…he was better than some starry-eyed stranger who would’ve ignored him if he hadn’t got his name pulled out of a cup. 

“It’s freezing what are you doing out here?”

Keith grinded his teeth together when his heart picked up it’s pace. It did that a lot when Lance came around. The Beauxbaton put him on edge.

“It’s not cold to me,” Keith said, “It’s summer compared to the weather at Durmstrang Institute.”

Lance let out a breathy chuckle, placing himself next to Keith with his arms wrapped around himself. Keith could still feel Lance’s skin under his palms from the First Task which annoyed him to _no end_.

“Beauxbatons Academy of Magic always has perfect weather,” Lance crowed, rubbing his arms to keep them warm.

Keith took a very small step toward him in an attempt to share body heat, it was a common sense of decency and didn’t mean anything. “Well, congratulations.”

They stood in awkward silence for a few minutes before Keith finally spoke, “Why did you come out here?”

Lance arched his brows, “Can’t a fella enjoy a walk?”

“You’re shivering, plus you’re a social butterfly, you usually hang out with your classmates or those two Hogwarts students.”

“That reminds me Hunk is officially taking Shay to the Yule Ball,” Lance changed the subject.

Keith allowed it, “I’m not surprised with the way they were looking at each other. Are they friends?” 

Lance shrugged, “I’m not sure, I just know she and Pidge and the Head of Hufflepuff Hosue are on his side because of the whole one school-two Champions thing.” 

“I see,” Keith replied quietly. He wasn’t that bothered that Hogwarts had two Champions, people acted like they had done it so Hogwarts had a better chance at winning the Cup. But Keith had seen how horrified Hunk and his teachers had been, it hadn’t been planned. Besides it didn’t matter how many opponents he had, he was going to beat them all.

But the Tournament wasn’t the issue right now, right now it was that damned Yule Ball.

He answered before Lance could ask him, “I’m going to ask Rolo to the ball.”

The last thing Keith expected was the look of dismay on Lance’s face when he heard those words. “Why _him_?” 

Keith blinked, “Cause he’s uh…he’s the only person I know who was interested?”

“He’s a creep, though!”

Keith wouldn’t deny that. “Still, everyone else that asked are people I don’t know. And you said I _had_ to have a date, what else can I do?”

“You can go to the ball with me.”

The invitation hung in the cold air, leaving Lance red and Keith blinking. “But you hate me,” he eventually broke the silence. 

Lance snorted, “I _dislike_ you, that’s different. But that doesn't’ mean I want to see some greasy creep take advantage of you.” 

Was that the only reason? “What about all your options?” 

Lance shrugged, “Civil duty is more important. So, how about it? Put our rivalry temporally aside to save time for hunting dates. You won’t get dragged onto the dance floor. I won’t mind if you just play wallflower all night. And you won’t care if I spend the night with friends. The pros are endless.” 

Keith didn’t know about that but…he didn’t mind Lance’s company, it was definitely better than Rolo’s. And Shiro would applaud him taking Lance, seeing it as a way of improving the relationship between Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. 

“Alright.”

Lance broke off his list of “pros” to stare at Keith, “Huh?”

“I said alright, I’ll go to the Yule Ball with you.”

“Great!” Lance’s abrupt excitement made them both blush and the taller boy quickly collected himself, “I mean good. One less thing to worry about.” He turned around and headed back to the school, “Now if you’ll excuse me it’s _freezing_ out here!”

Keith was left standing alone on the Covered Bridge and wondering if Lance McClain came out here to _specifically_ ask him out. 

.

It was snowing on the night of the Yule ball, which in Hogwarts meant the students would be dancing under the snowflakes.

Lance walked through the ground hall, grinning and winking at the girls who looked radiant for the special night. But he was quickly distracted by Hunk. 

“What are _those_?!” he burst into laughter at the Hufflepuff’s dressing robes. They were a gaudy plum color with a giant bow and tons of ruffles, it made Hunk look like a peacock in a flock of pigeons-only this time that comparision wasn’t a compliment. 

Hunk moaned inot his hands, “My mom sent it to me. And now Shay is going to laugh at me.” 

Lance stifled the rest of his giggles and threw an arm around his shoulders, “No she won’t, she likes you. Now let’s go have the night of our lives before the next Task where we’ll have no choice but to destroy each other. That was a joke.” He added the last part when Hunk looked even more downtrodden.

They stopped before the entrance to the grand hall where people where waiting for their date and couples going inside arm to arm. 

Like the day in the courtyard Shay was talking to Nyma, the two wearing gowns of emerald and violet. Though Lance noticed Nyma looked uncharacteristically flustered, something that didn’t fit the sassy blond Beauxbaton. But then Shay noticed Hunk and her face lit up, golden eyes dazzling. “Hello, Hunk!” she walked over and grabbed Hunk’s hands, the Hufflepuff turning tomato red. Lance took a few steps back to give the love birds room. 

“Y-you look great, Shay,” Hunk stuttered.

Shay looked to be glowing from the clumsy compliment, “You do as well.”

Lance clutched his hand over his heart, these two were precious. 

Shay turned her smile to Lance, “Hello.” 

He returned the smile, “Hey, Shay. See you two in there?”

Hunk looked around, “Where’s your date, Lance?”

The Beauxbaton hadn’t told anyone he was taking a Durmstrang. “They’ll be here soon.” 

“Well we’re all supposed to go in together,” Hunk pointed out, “So we have to wait for your date, and Allura and Keith.”

Nyma, who had been looking off into the distance snapped her head to them when Hunk spoke. Lance furrowed his brow toward her, he didn’t trust her since the first year when she took advantage of his crush on her to make him do all her school work. 

Would she try to steal Keith for the attention?

He wasn’t sure if he should be as angry at the thought as he was. While Lance tried to figure out if he should confront her to be safe or just ignore her the sound of appreciative cos came from behind him.

Hunk looked past his friend, “Oh, Keith is here.”

Lance whipped around a little too sharply, his billowing dress robes whacking Hunk’s knees.

Keith looked as calm and apathetic as usual, wearing the fancy red dress suit of the Dumrstrang Institute and a fur cloak that laid across his left shoulder. Even his mullet was pulled back into a ponytail with a crimson ribbon.

Students that were loitering in the hallway couldn’t help but stop and stare as he walked past, though Keith didn’t seem to notice all the looks. Lance only just barely noticed them, he was staring at Keith too.

“Hey,” he said softly when he stopped before the three.

Hunk smiled in greeting, “Heya, Keith. Looking good.”

Keith returned the smile before nodding politely at Shay who nodded as well. 

He had just turned to Lance (who was still staring) when-”AH! There’s three of you!” Suddenly Coran, the moustached Head of Gryfindor House appeared out of nowhere. “Grab your dates and get in line. Where’s Allura?”

Keith furrowed his brow, “Get in what line?”

“It’s tradition for the Champions to open up the Yule Ball with the first dance. Didn’t someone tell you that?”

“ _No_ ,” both Lance and Keith answered in unison, faces red. 

“Well, now I’m telling you,” Coran replied before dashing off to find Allura.

Keith glared at Lance, they didn’t think they would actually have to dance. At least not the opening dance where all eyes would be on them. 

But they weren’t the only ones nervous. “But I barely practiced!” Hunk moaned.

Shay returned to the hand to Hunk’s, intertwining their fingers together, “Don’t worry. Just have fun.” She stepped forward as if to lead the boys into the dance hall when Nyma suddenly past them, fists clenched and looking like she was on a mission. Lance and the others stopped to watch her go, he half-expected to witness a fist-fight. But no she stopped before a nearby stair case and looked up. Lance followed her gaze and couldn’t hold back a smile.

Allura was coming down the stairs.

She wore a gorgeous ball gown of lace and that glittered with sapphire and amethyst colors. Her long flowing hair decorated by small, sparkling diamonds. She wasn’t a Champion tonight, she was a queen. And she accepted Nyma’s outstretched hand when she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Everyone watched as the two, arm in arm, made their way to the dancing hall. Hunk and Shay followed after them. But they stopped at the entrance, the professors standing with them as they united for Keith and Lance, obviously confused by their lack of dates on their arms. 

Beside Lance Keith cleared his throat and then extended his hand to him, Lance accepted the incredibly warm hand and the surprise of the onlookers was palpable. Lance supposed he couldn’t blame them, all three schools thought they hated each other. Even Keith had thought they hated each other. But now he linked their arms together and led him to the other Champions and finally followed them inside. 

The applause that followed them was encouraging as they walked into the winter-themed hall where snowflakes fluttered in the air and crystals shining across the floor. The four Champions and their partners stopped in the middle of the dance floor, everyone formed a circle around them to wait for the music to stop. 

“Can you dance?” Lance whispered.

“Durmstrang prepared for the ball as well,” Keith replied, but his eyes were on the floor. He wasn’t as confident as he seemed. He placed his hand on Lance’s waist and interlocked their hands. Lance placed his free hand on Keith’s shoulder and frowned when the dark-haired boy released a shudder of breath.

The music began, a sweet tune from the strings of a violin, and Allura and Nyma were the first to start dancing, their moves flawless. Shay and Hunk followed after and then Keith and Lance.

The Durmstrang Champion kept his eyes on the floor as they danced, his Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. Lance smirked at him, “Pretty nervous for a professional dancer.”

“I never said I was a professional,” Keith said then as if to emphasize the point he accidentally stepped on Lance’s foot. 

“Sorry,” he yelped softly, looking sincerely distraught.

Lance ignored his now sore toe and chuckled softly, “It’s fine. Can I trust you to lift me in the air and not drop me.”

Keith nodded, his face pulled into an adorably determined pout. Lance guessed, if he did get dropped, it would be worth to see the panic and mortification on Keith’s face.

But that didn’t happen.

Instead Lance was lifted into the air by his (arguably attractive) rival that he wanted to trounce but also wanted to make him laugh. But when he came back down his heart was still in the air and he was suddenly in love with another Champion. Lance stared into Keith’s too violet eyes, he had wrapped his arms around Keith’s neck when he was lifted and didn’t pull his hands back, his palm was brushing the back of Keith’s neck and his skin was so soft. His heart was pounding against his rival’s chest, and he couldn’t catch his breath. 

He must have looked just as odd as he felt. “What’s wrong?” Keith asked and Lance was suddenly aware of his surroundings.

The rest of the couples had joined the Champions on the dance floor, even the professors joined in. Lance was a little too close, their noses nearly pressed together. He quickly pulled back, awkwardly clearing his throat. “N-nothing. But look you did it! I mean, it was mostly thanks to me, being graceful and light as a feather. Still, A for effort.”

Keith rolled his eyes but his lips formed a soft smile for just a moment. But the two went quiet, not making eye contact as they continued to dance, Lance glanced over at the other Champions-they looked to be having fun. He then remembered one of the pros Lance listed to make Keith go to the ball with him. “Do you want to stop dancing?”

Keith’s grip tightened on Lance’s hip and Lance couldn’t help a soft gasp. Keith still didn’t look back at him, “No it’s fine, Shiro’s here and he’d skin me if I let you on the dance floor now.” 

Not the reason Lance would’ve preferred to keep dancing but he’d take it. On one condition, “Then could you look at me? So we could talk?”

His heart smiled when Keith met his eyes, “About what?”

Lance tried for a tease, “Maybe about how _I’m_ going to win the Triwizard Tournament?”

To his delight Kieth’s awkwardness dropped so he could give his ‘rival’ a competitive grin, “Will you?”

Lance started to brag, “Oh I will ac-” his mouth slammed shut when Keith suddenly pushed Lance away only to then twirl him under his arm. 

“Where’d that come from?” Lance blinked several times while Keith chuckled faintly, ruffling the other boy’s hair. “You’re rendered speechless when spun under arm, I’m sure I can exploit that in the next Task.” 

Lance wanted to laugh. Keith “Mullet-head” Kogane made a joke and Lance really wanted to laugh. He also wanted to step closer, be as close to Keith as possible, run his fingers through his hair and along his jawline.

He wanted punch.

Keith shrugged when Lance suggested the beverage break and the two slipped out of the dancing crowd and to the nearest punch bowl. And to just make Lance more confused Keith randomly decided to be a gentleman and pour Lance a cup first.

He tried to calm his nerves as he sipped the pumpkin-flavored drink. He knew, and was fine with admitting, that his opinion of Keith had improved after the First Task. Despite the glory of winning the Cup Lance now knew it was more important they all finished the tournament alive. Maybe the stress of the tournament was messing with his head?

Keith, who had been enjoying his own cup of punch, noticing that Lance was looking at him. “Why are you staring at me?”

Lance jolted, nearly spilling his cup. “I am not,” he replied, hoping his cheeks weren’t as flushed as they felt.

Keith was frowning, “Yes you are. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Lance insisted.

“You’re lying, you’ve been giving me a weird look since we started dancing. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Lance sighed, the sound more aggravated than he meant it to be and placed his cup on the table. “It’s hot in here I’m going to get some air.” He walked off  without glancing at Keith. 

“Lance,” he called out, his voice confused and with a tinge of guilt. “Lance, where are you going? Come back.”

Lance swallowed back his own guilt as he walked out of the dancing hall to reach the school’s rose garden that winked and twinkled with fluttering fairy lights. Fresh snow crunched underneath his feet and he slammed his hands over his eyes and let out a frustrated groan to the sky. What _happened_? Okay, yes, did he think Keith was attractive, oddly enough yes. He never saw someone who looked like him before. But he didn’t have to _like_ someone to find them attractive he knew that too. But he _had_ started liking Keith, he was annoying but talented and witty when he wanted to be. He wanted to take Keith to the dance to get this growing attraction out of his system, make him remind himself how annoying Keith. But then the Durmstrang _jerk_ had held him in the air and gotten him punch and actually knowing something was wrong and feeling _bad_ about it. 

He sucked in a cold breath, he needed to calm him down, he needed to let the winter air clear his head. Lance used to fall in love all the time when he was a kid, and now he was a part of a stressful tournament and met a handsome guy that Lance considered a challenge. It was all temporary infatuation _really_ , not _actual_ love. Lance would calm his nerves then go back inside to apologize to Keith for walking off and forget this had ever happened.

After all he wouldn’t be at Hogwarts for long. 

A fur cloak was suddenly draped over his shoulders, blocking out the cold and Lance released a pleasant breath of relief before turning around to see Keith. 

“You’re going to get sick,” Keith scolded, arms crossed. “You need to stop walking out into the cold without even a jacket.”

Lance wrapped the cloak around himself, and he had just calmed himself down. “Sorry.”

Keith frowned as he looked at Lance, his expression unreadable. But his next words told Lance exactly how he felt, “You can go find someone else to dance with you know, I wouldn’t mind.”

Lance’s eyes widened, “No I’m okay. I don’t want to dance with anyone else.” Which he found 100% true, Allura in all her glory could ask for his hand and he’d (kindly) deny her. 

But Keith clearly didn’t believe him, “You ran off like you couldn’t stand to be around me. I wouldn’t have followed if you hadn’t walked outside into the cold.”

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Lance quickly assured. “I was just…my head’s feeling a little fuzzy.”

Keith hummed softly, Lance could tell he still didn’t believe him but he didn’t know what else to say. “Thanks,” he tried, “For the cloak.”

“No problem.”

“You don’t have to stay out here with me. I’ll come back in soon.”

“I’m fine waiting out here, with you.”

 _It’s just a temporary infatuation,_ Lance reminded himself as the blush returned. Why was Keith being so nice? He asked this exact question. 

Keith looked confused for a moment before he scowled at him, “Because I want to be nice to you. You were the one who called us rivals and decided we were enemies.”

Lance swallowed, “I did do that, didn’t I? I guess…I guess I just wanted to show how great am I?” He laughed, the sound of a high pitch. “And then I get adopted by a dragon.” 

Keith’s expression softened and it made Lance wonder how pitiful he looked. “You did fine,” he assured him. “I know the tournament is stressful but right now everyone’s inside dancing and having fun. We should join them.” 

When Lance didn’t respond Keith stretched his arm out, once again offering his hand to Lance, “Come dance with me…please.”

Keith was right. Right now was the Yule Ball. Right now was a one time opportunity to hold Keith’s hand. He might as well enjoy it. He reached out and took his hand, “Okay.” 

.

Keith had led Lance back inside where they danced for a few more hours, to his relief the Beauxbaton had eventually relaxed. Keith felt grateful that the band the Weird Sisters, had arrived to ruin the slow romantic atmosphere with a loud crazy rock song. He was terrible at dancing to it but it made Lance laugh so he considered it worth it. Keith owed him after all, Lance saved him from taking some random girl he’d have no idea how to talk to. And despite how Lance insisted he was fine coming to the Yule Ball with him Keith still believed he had asked him out just to be nice.

When Lance started chatting up Hunk and Shay he decided to rest his feet and sat in the nearest chair. Keith had been feeling…different this night. He felt more lively than usual, even more so then when he played Quidditch or completed the First Task. Not only that his mouth was always ready to turn up into a smile, especially when his eyes found Lance. Things like that had never happened to Keith before. 

But then a shadow fell over him, “Taking a break?”

It was Rolo.

Keith looked up at the taller Durmstrang student, his smile falling, “Yeah.” 

Rolo watched the dancing crowd before them, “I’m surprised you took the Beauxbaton champion to the ball.”

“Hmm,” Keith hummed in reply, hoping to dissuade Rolo from conversing.

“Wasn’t the only one though,” Rolo shrugged, “Lot’s of people had things to say.”

Keith glared at him, “What did they say.”

“Just dumb teen things, Keith,” he assured him. “And a lot of those dumb things were said by people who were mad they didn’t get to dance with a Champion.”

Keith turned his head away with a snort, his eyes falling back at Lance who was laughing at something Shay had said. 

Rolo was still talking, “Lance seems like a nice guy, though.”

“He is,” Keith replied, smirking as he remembered how Lance described Rolo.

“And I don’t think I’ve ever seen you smile so much.”

Keith shrugged, trying to feel causal though his face now felt hot and he knew it wasn’t from dancing. 

“Are you two dating?”

The simple question nearly made Keith fall off his chair. “ _No_!” he growled, “We just came as…” As friends? Were they friends now?

Rolo laughed at Keith’s reaction, “I was just kidding, besides I don’t think it would work between you two-no offense.”

“Yeah, it’s-why wouldn’t it work?” Keith didn’t disagree but he was curious behind Rolo’s reasoning.

Rolo indicated to Lance, “You’re from two different schools. Do you really think someone from Beauxbatons would want to try a long-distance relationship?”

“I guess not,” Keith replied, turning to look back at Lance to see the boy had turned to see the two talking. Keith, for some reason, felt guilty. He stood up, “See you later, Rolo.”

“See ya,” he replied as Keith walked away. “Don’t get too carried away, ya hear?”

Keith scoffed under his breath before he reached Lance’s side. Lance studied him for a moment, “Did Rolo bother you?”

He shook his head right before Lance let out a large yawn and Keith felt his lips pull up, “Tired?”

“A little,” he admitted rubbing his eyes in a cute manner.

“Want to go ahead and leave?” Keith asked, “My feet are getting sore.”

Lance didn’t look overly happy to leave but he nodded anyway and followed Keith toward the exit. Before they left Lance glanced back at the dance hall. Snow was still falling and the Weird Sisters had started a soft song. The few remaining couples were swaying to the music. One of the couples was Hunk and Shay, the taller girl laying her chin on Hunk’s head, her smile soft and sleepy and Hunk looked just as content. Keith and Lance also spotted Alfo rand Cornan dancing together before they walked out into the grand hall. 

“This was fun,” Lance told him before they would have to split ways. 

Kieth nodded, wishing he hadn’t gotten tired and that Lance wasn’t sleepy. Once this night was over he’d go back to being a loner while Lance spent his time with friends and school-mates. “Thanks for inviting me.”

Lance smiled, “My pleasure. Really, I know you still think this was all out of pity but it wasn’t.”

Keith smiled but rolled his eyes, “Yeah, okay.”

“Keith…” Lance frowned.

He swallowed, wondering why he couldn’t just take the kind words and walk off. “Don’t worry about it Lance. We had fun, and tomorrow we have to figure out what clues those Golden Eggs have for the Second Task.”

“It sounds like you’re just gonna forget this night ever happened,” Lance chuckled but there was no humor in his voice.

“I won’t,” Keith said. It had gotten awkward again and his chest felt tight. What was Lance getting at? “It’s just…” he had no idea what Lance wanted him to say.

Lance suddenly grabbed his wrist, “Keith…maybe forgetting tonight _is_ for the best.”

Why was he looked at him like that? Why was he so close?

He stammered out, “Why?”

Then Lance’s mouth was on his.

Keith’s eyes nearly bulged out of his skull, his mind had gone blank. He reached his hands out to grab Lance’s arms but didn’t push back. Should he? Lance’s tongue slipped past Keith’s lips and he let out a surprised, muffled moan, tasting the punch from earlier. 

Even though it felt much longer it was only a few seconds before Lance pulled away. The two stood nose to nose, catching their breath, Lance’s eyes were dark and expectant. Keith wasn’t sure what to do next.

He took a step back.

By Lance’s expression of distraught panic that was the wrong thing to do. He quickly took several stops back, “Ha, glad this-this was a night to forget. See you at the next task.” He whirled around and practically ran off back to the Beauxbaton carriage. 

“La-” Keith’s cut himself off, his arm had been lifted to as if to stop him. Maybe follow him? But he was already gone. Keith’s hand moved to his trace his lips that throbbed from the kiss. 

He hoped he had showed Shiro the etiquette and dignity he talked about cause now Keith was going to treat himself but climbing to the tallest tower and jumping off.

**Author's Note:**

> I have started a remake of this AU called Victory's Preference if you would like to read it, it will be a continuation of this one shot.


End file.
